


当你听见雷声响起

by Cheryllium



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryllium/pseuds/Cheryllium
Summary: Jeeve和Wooster在闪电战前夕的伦敦。题目就是这个意思，就是俺写的东西很雷的意思：)))(其实是真的不会取名，1 character都想不出：)))是糖是刀自己解读；)
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Kudos: 4





	当你听见雷声响起

这是一个寻常的周六，Wooster先生正在享用他的晚餐。他吞下了一块小肉排，用餐巾沾了沾嘴边的油之后，拾起了旁边的酒杯。  
我正站在厨房门边，望着Wooster先生抿下杯中透明的液体。我觉得这是一个插话的好时机，便清了清嗓子，再一次提起了这个话题：  
“我觉得，先生，我们还是尽快到乡下去比较好。”  
Wooster先生停止了吞咽的动作，抬眼望向我，微笑地摇摇头。”Jeeves，这回你真的是非同寻常的坚定啊。“  
要说Wooster先生有什么先天的智力欠缺，平心而论我觉得并不是这样。我隐约记得我对于先生的智商有过一些不甚好的评价，但在我为他工作的这段时间内，他的智力已经从“不值一提”到达了“鹤立鸡群”的级别——与其他的贵族子弟相比，他已经有了显著的进步，这从他不再热衷于偷警察头盔这种无趣事件就可以看出。当然，他已经从当年的二十多岁青年小伙变成了如今近四十岁的，相比来说更为稳重的壮年男子了，但我还是宁愿认为这是我坚持不懈的功劳。  
即使如此，他的固执己见确是不曾改正。我曾“不小心”读到过他在近几年来写作的有关于我们的回忆录——不得不说，wooster先生在语言驾驭上面有着超乎寻常的天赋，他对于各种事物的比喻和联想确实是只有他这种天真的年轻人才可以做到的——他曾在回忆录中写我是一个固执的人，但依我所见，这刚好相反。  
这种固执己见在年初我向他解释家里食材短缺的原因时也曾出现过：  
“Jeeves, 为什么我两周多都没有吃到过橘子了？“  
“先生，现在政府已经采取了食物配给制，日常购进食物都需要取得票劵才可购买，而且还有量的限制。新鲜水果现在正短缺，我恐怕今后柑橘类食物都难以吃到了。”  
“不会吧，Jeeves？我相信以你的智慧，应该可以弄到一点的吧？”  
“非常抱歉，先生。”  
“我希望你说的是‘当然’。”

好在，一旦发现自己的错误，他还算通情达理，并且十分乐于道歉。无论如何，Wooster先生确实是我所服侍的人中最令人满意的主人了，一直到至今，他都十分慷慨且乐于助人，并且令人惊讶地缺少等级观念，虽然这些品质有些时候会带来一定程度的尴尬与麻烦，但更多时候是非常有益的帮助。  
于是我试图向他解释：“先生，在五六月份我已经听到风声说伦敦很有可能会遭遇大规模空袭。在过去的一年，已经有一大部分妇女和儿童隐蔽到了乡村，甚至有些远渡重洋到了美洲。我觉得，如果那一天到来，伯克利宅邸恐怕不是一个很好的藏身之处。“  
“是的是的是的，”Wooster先生有些不耐烦地回应着，“你真的觉得那些德国人会舍得下手这座漂亮的城市吗？看看晚霞中的圣保罗大教堂吧！’那些开着飞机的小伙们在空中互相大叫着，‘再看看秋天的海德公园!’欣赏了这些美景之后，他们自然就会打消这种念头，回家喝酒去啦！“  
“恐怕他们已经对巴黎下手了。“我不甘示弱地回答道。  
“你忘记了一点，Jeeves，”他把杯中的酒一饮而尽，把刀叉放在空空荡荡的盘子里，然后伸出食指在空气中指指点点，“巴黎可不是伦敦。Spode都得对伦敦手下留情，Jeeves.”  
我低估了我主人的固执程度，也有可能是最近新鲜食材的缺乏导致他不知怎么脑子搅成了一锅粥。从六月开始这三个月，我便断断续续向他暗示过到乡下去居住的可能性。Travers夫人将会非常开心地看到他的侄子回到宾克利庄园躲避，而不是天天沉迷赌马。其实，在这一年来，由于时势的不同，Wooster先生外出社交的频率已经下降了许多，这一个月来更是基本没有出门。他常常在家里的地毯上打小型高尔夫，有时三餐都在床上解决，倚在靠垫上阅读一些他喜欢的惊险小说。更多时候，他会坐在钢琴前，弹弹近年的流行小曲。可不知怎的，我总觉得那琴声都没有以前欢快了。他常常是弹着弹着，就停了手，转过身来问我一些问题。  
“你读过《伦敦来客》吗，Jeeves?“  
“虽然我对于儿童文学并没有十分强烈的兴趣，但是我知道这本，先生。Kitty Barne小姐的感人作品，讲述了战时躲避到乡村的孩童的故事。”  
先生惊奇地望着我。“Jeeves，你真的是博学多识啊。”他拾起碟边抽了一半的烟，“我今天在报纸上看到它获得了什么奖之类的，想着要不要读一读。”  
“也许可以读一读，以学习他们的做法，来采取相似的措施。”  
“我知道你的意思，Jeeves，我知道。”那双刚刚才快活地望着我的蓝眼睛黯淡了许多。Wooster先生慢慢地低下头，深吸了一口烟。  
因此，我有时候觉得他并不是固执。我不知道Wooster先生在内心深处是已经对于战争彻底失去了希望，还是他在躲避什么。可能是一件比被德国人的炮弹砸中更可怕的事，但是我想不出来。我也许有一些头绪，但是如果那么想，我恐怕也太过于自负了。  
至于我，我享受陪伴他，也享受他的陪伴。伯克利宅邸中的小公寓就像每个行业中人所能想象得到的最美好的桃花源一样——舒适，暖和，有冒着白雾的热水和熟悉的香味。所有那些在俱乐部中认真读过我的笔记的管家和男仆都知道，和他在外的“盛名”恰好相反，Wooster先生是一个很好的主人，更是一个好朋友。我讨厌承认，但是我不想失去他。  
这个月来他在家中逗留的时间愈发长了，我们独处的时间也愈发多了，我就更加感受到了内心深处这种奇异的情感。我只是一个尽职尽责的男仆而已，但是我却十分享受早上轻轻将帘子拉开一个缝，选择各式服装鞋子和领带，随后端来早餐的日常惯例。Wooster先生的棕色头发在一抹阳光的晕漾下闪着淡淡的金光。他会慢慢地醒来，随即慵懒地伸手表示要早茶。  
战争使人心生恐惧，这确实没错；但是同样，战争使人懂得珍惜。  
但无论如何，战争不是儿戏。  
我再次清了清嗓子。”请原谅我提醒您，先生，但是Spode先生已经步入老年生活，脾性已经温顺许多了。目睹了真正的独裁者所做的事情，他也是十分痛心且悲伤的。“  
“我知道，我知道，”在我慢悠悠地收拣起他用过的餐具时，他用他圆溜溜的眼睛盯着我的脸，仿佛有一万句气话要说。“但是，我说，这个叫希特勒的家伙，不会这么傻吧？”  
我张开嘴准备说什么，接着觉得不妥又合上了嘴唇，把碗碟抱进水槽准备进行清洁。我打开水龙头，水声淹没了外面发出的一切声音，

Wooster先生仿佛察觉到我在生闷气，而且还不是一般的闷气，于是也没在追问我。在我做清洁的时候，我们俩一言不发。通常，他是一个十分健谈的人，甚至有些聒噪：  
“你知不知道，Jeeves，虽然我觉得别人告诉过你好多次了，但是我还是要大声说一遍：你煮的茶真是人间美味。真的，人间美味。我不相信任何那些喜欢喝咖啡的新潮小子在喝了你的茶之后，还会投向咖啡的怀抱。”  
“谢谢，先生。”我收走茶杯，”我在做勤务兵的时候曾经也听到长官讲过类似的话。“  
“我不知道你还参过战。”他露出一排牙齿，笑着说。“无论如何，我希望你不介意再听一遍，Jeeves.“  
我的思绪在水流声中渐渐模糊。我能够听到客厅中Wooster先生坐立不安的踱步声和呼吸声。

我们一晚上都没有说话，Wooster先生沐浴之后安静地坐在床上看着书。我觉得他有很多话要说，他总是在我进进出出的时候张开嘴，但嘴唇又僵在半空，最后只得在没绷裂之前闭上。  
不出所料，在我收走他的牛奶杯，准备关上他房间的灯的时候，他终于打破了沉默：  
“我思考了很久，Jeeves.”  
“先生？”  
“告诉我，Jeeves，我没记错吧，你当兵参过战吧？”  
“确实如此，先生。”  
他显得更加惴惴不安，有些慌乱地抖动着脚踝，随后抓了一把头发。”我知道你是对的，Jeeves. 我知道待在这里很危险。大炮啊，飞机啊挨枪子什么的——你知道的，我在伊顿的时候，我的那些好朋友都争抢着瞒报年龄去参战哩——他们都说我是没爹没妈的孩子，所以都不让我去。“  
我挑了挑眉毛，在内心暗暗地叹了口气。

Wooster先生对战争的了解并不多，毕竟前一次，他还是个十四五岁的男孩。去年英国宣战之后，我注意到先生晚上开始睡得不踏实。  
有一次，半夜下着雷雨，我把他的窗户关得严严实实的，但他还是被雷声惊醒，陷入了癔症。整整十多分钟，他都叫嚣着窗外有德国人拿着枪想要进来。我连忙和起睡袍起身去看他，发现他两颊绯红，汗水沾湿了额前的头发以及粉红色的睡衣。  
“先生？先生？”我大声叫着他。雷声夹杂着闪电在窗外撕扯，他把被子和床单绞得乱七八糟，然后从床上跳起来，摔倒在了地上。  
我连忙扶他起来。他好像恢复了意识，有气无力地靠在我的手臂上。他大口地喘着气，一句话也说不出来，汗水沿着发尖滴到我的手背上。半晌，他才平复了呼吸。我把耳朵凑过去听他的嘟喃：“牛奶，Jeeves，我想要牛奶。”  
我把他扶回床上，把被角塞好，枕头拍蓬。”马上就来，先生。“  
我把牛奶端来之后，担忧地望着他喝下去。他已经恢复了日常的神态，有点害羞地讲起刚才的事情。“抱歉Jeeves，刚才真是一个可怕的噩梦。我梦见我在伊顿的宿舍里，那里空无一人，只有我一个。我躲在被窝里，外面有德国人在射击。”  
“好的，先生。”  
“抱歉打扰了你的美容觉，Jeeves.”  
“没有关系，先生。”  
我接过放牛奶的杯子，转身又掖了掖被角，准备关灯离开。这时，他叫住了我。他的脸上泛着红晕，有一种奇怪的孩子气的笑容。  
“Jeeves，十多年来我以为我已经够了解你了，可是我刚才才意识到，我从来没见到过你穿睡袍的样子。”  
“好的，先生。”

“我怕您低估了这次的危险程度，先生。”  
“是的，是的，我当然没有你了解，Jeeves. “他叉起双臂抱在胸前，“可是，我知道你在打什么算盘, Jeeves. Aunt Dahlia那里有仆人，有厨师，你觉得我就不需要你了对不对。你把我丢去乡下，就好响应军队的召唤，回去参战保卫不列颠了。我知道你会这么做，Jeeves，因为你聪明正直，因为你知道这是对的。”  
我从未见到过他这么动感情，他的声音颤抖了起来，甚至要飞出他的喉咙。  
“可是早上没有你的泡的乌龙茶该怎么办呢？醉酒没有你的醒酒良方该怎么办呢？夏天没有你的冰镇柠檬汁该怎么办呢？冬天没有你放的不凉也不烫的热气腾腾的洗澡水怎么办呢？我该怎么办呢？为什么所有人都要抛下我一个呢？“  
他清澈的蓝眼睛变得更加波光粼粼，我有一瞬间甚至以为我看到了眼泪。我望着他，哑口无言。  
“我哪里也不去，先生。”我平静地说道，尽管我的内心已经被奇异的情感撕裂了。“我和您一起去乡下。”  
他的眼神立即亮了起来，原本的哭腔也迅速变得欢快了。“见鬼，你说真的吗，Jeeves?”  
我淡淡地点了点头。”当然，先生。“  
那是我见到过的最甜蜜的微笑。Wooster先生咧着嘴，露出他那不太整齐的牙齿，酒窝里仿佛盛满了整个世界的蜂蜜。“一言为定，Jeeves.收拾行李，明天我们就出发。"  
“好的。晚安，先生。”我内心的感情波澜胁迫我赶快离开这个房间，我把手指搭上电灯的开关。  
“晚安，Jeeves.”他躺下，揉了揉头发，把脖子缩进了被子里。我转身离开，在关门时听到了他轻轻地嘟囔：“别丢下我，Jeeves.”  
“我哪里也不去，先生。”我小声地接道，声音小得只有趴在我喉咙上的虫子才能听见。

我连夜收拾好了行李，带上了家里的余粮。我擦拭着我触碰过千百次的案板，托盘，茶杯，马提尼酒杯，嗅了嗅钢琴键上他的指尖留下的熟悉的香气。我把花瓶清空，倒在了水槽中。我从未感到过这样的全身畅快。我快活得不像我自己了，我甚至想把衣橱中所有的丑帽子都从窗子扔出去。午夜，只有一只未眠的狗在空无一人的街道上吠叫，我此刻似乎与它心心相印。

我把行李装上车，他坐在我身边，我们准备开车到乡下去，前方似乎只有一望无际的的的绿野和笔直的大路。我们上路，迎着清晨的薄雾。  
在我们在伦敦的路上行驶的时候，主人没有怎么说话。他一直望着路边的建筑和灯，仿佛在与它们用目光告别。我知道，我的主人有他自己天真的深情，他也明白再次回来的时候可能已经是一片焦土。但今天，记住今天，今天仍然可以道别。  
“Anytime you hear the thunder rumble down  
Don't let hope tumble down  
Or castles crumble down“  
驶离城市不久，他哼起了不成调的小曲，用手敲击着表盘像是在弹钢琴。我感到轻松了许多，开始感受乡野的风。  
一片乌云似乎遮住了头顶的天空。草丛和树林中吹来一阵紧迫的风，远处此起彼伏地响起了狗叫。我的额头上开始出汗，我便抓紧了方向盘，踩住油门，飞快地向前开去。  
身边，我的主人抓住了他的帽子。“放松，Jeeves. 你开得快要飞起来啦！”他用左手扶住帽子，向右扭过头来，像是笑着说道。他接着大声地唱：”  
The rain may pitter-patter  
It really doesn't matter  
For life can be delish  
With a sunny disposish“  
我知道我的主人开始害怕了，这让我不禁又踩下了油门。  
防空警报在这时从远处响起，我感受到了我身后的大地在颤动。我的耳膜突然被低沉的闷声占满，像是雷声灌满了耳朵，但我看到他在大声地叫着。我扭过去看他的脸。火光点燃了他身后的路，当然也点燃了我身后的。熊熊燃烧的大火照亮了他的脸庞，和他身后的原野。  
“别丢下我，Jeeves.“他说道，只不过这次的声音是昨天的二十倍。  
暖意从我的腹部涌到了我的喉咙，即将要从我的太阳穴喷涌而出。我不得不露出了一丝微笑。  
他看见我笑了，便朝我笑着，嘴角咧出了皱纹，湖泊一般的眼睛亮晶晶的，如同林中的鹿。我们肩并肩，飞一般地向前奔驰。

（The End）


End file.
